


Without Your Love (I'll Be So Long And Lost)

by bistiles_bilinski



Series: Tumblr Fics // Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm.....not happy with this one? I feel like it ended weird and just like the whole thing didn't flow together? Idek.</p><p>Title comes from Long & Lost by Florence + The Machine and literally has nothing to do with this fic, but it was what I was listening to, so.</p><p>Tagged as Underage because Stiles will forever be sixteen and Derek like twenty-two in my mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Without Your Love (I'll Be So Long And Lost)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.....not happy with this one? I feel like it ended weird and just like the whole thing didn't flow together? Idek.
> 
> Title comes from Long & Lost by Florence + The Machine and literally has nothing to do with this fic, but it was what I was listening to, so.
> 
> Tagged as Underage because Stiles will forever be sixteen and Derek like twenty-two in my mind.

“No, just no!” 

“Can you honestly think of a better idea?” Stiles asked, arms spread out at his sides, and a look of exasperation on his face.

“No, I’m not pretending to be your  _boyfriend_!” Derek hissed the words out through gritted teeth and Stiles tried not to flinch at the sound of disgust that dripped from them.

“Look,“ Stiles said, “this obviously isn’t a problem we can handle with the,” he gestured wildly at Derek, “claws and fangs. It was just a suggestion, if you have a better one please tell me.”

Stiles spun back around in his chair to face his laptop and huffed out a breath. It only took a few minutes before Derek came and sat at the corner of the desk, running a hand through his hair. “You really think this could work?” he asked, voice tight.

“Honestly? I have no idea, but what other choice do we have?” He turned his head to look at Derek and found green eyes piercing into his own. He swallowed and shrugged his shoulders, “Unfortunately for you, I’m the only other single member of the pack.”

Derek closed his eyes and nodded his head, seeming resigned to the situation. Which, ouch. “So, when did you say you’d meet up with her?” he asked, standing up and turning to face Derek.

“Lunch at the diner tomorrow,” he answered, meeting Stiles’ gaze.

“Right, we should practice then.”

“Practice?” Derek asked, deadpan, while his eyebrows climbed his forehead.

“Yes, practice,” Stiles huffed, shaking his head. “Seeing as you hate me, it’s going to take a lot to convince her you’re madly in love with me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Derek said, standing more fully and crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

“Yeah,” Stiles laughed, “right.”

“Kiss me.”

Stiles sputtered and stumbled over nothing from his previous attempt to take a step towards Derek. He opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound that escaped was an extremely manly squeak.

Derek only growled before reaching forward and grabbing Stiles’ face. His lips were warm when they made contact with his own and it made Stiles gasp, which Derek took as an invitation to sneak his tongue in. He could feel his knees going weak, the only thing holding him up was Derek’s arm wrapped around his waist.

He wound his arms around Derek’s neck as heat spread through his body and he moaned. That seemed to snap Derek out of whatever insanity had led him to kiss Stiles in the first place and he took a step back, releasing Stiles as he did.

“Think that’ll convince her?” he asked, voice rough, before disappearing   through the window, leaving Stiles confused and his heart aching. 

~

Stiles met Derek outside the diner the next afternoon and the two went in together. Stiles couldn’t help the fidgeting as they sat in their booth beside each other, waiting for the third person in their little party.

“Sit still,” Derek said, irritation evident. He had his brooding eyebrows and perpetual scowl that Stiles just wanted to smooth out with his fingers.

He huffed from his spot wedged between Derek and the window and continued to bounce his leg impatiently. It lasted all of a few seconds before Derek clamped his hand down on his moving thigh and dug his fingers in. When Stiles looked up at him, he merely raised his eyebrows and went back to scowling. And not moving his hand.

The door opened barely two minutes later and a tall blonde came through the doors. She was in red heels, a tight black dress, and a leather jacket. She looked just like Derek’s type, so why was the guy so eager to turn her down?

Derek stood and smiled, his fake blinding one, before motioning for her to sit. She obliged, eyeing Stiles in a way that made his stomach turn and his heartbeat stutter. He gave a half-hearted way, leaving introductions in Derek’s capable hands.

“I forgot I’d already made plans with my boyfriend,” Derek said, intertwining his fingers with Stiles’ resting on the table top, “I hope you don’t mind that I brought him along.”

“Of course not!” the blonde said, though the death glare she was sending Stiles said otherwise.

Derek nodded and made the introductions, the blonde,  _Vivian_ , had gripped his hand too tight and the smile she sent his way had been as fake as they come. He’d immediately wrapped his free hand around Derek’s arm and squeezed, the equivalent of spitting his tongue out at the woman.

Lunch went by mostly peacefully, apart from all the touching. God, there were so much touching! Derek had started off with just a brush of his hand along Stiles’, which had led to him wrapping his arm around the back of the booth and playing with the hair in the back of Stiles’ neck, the constant hand-holding, the kisses against his temple, and the head resting on his chin.

By the time they left, Stiles had forgotten the reason they were doing it. It had been natural to smash his mouth against Derek’s once they’d gotten out to the Jeep and pull him close, natural to moan and dig his fingers into Derek’s back as he was pushed further against the drivers side.

They broke apart and Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck. “I think she took the hint,” he said, voice barely audible. 

And what? “What?” he panted, one hand working it’s way into Derek’s hair.

Derek whined quietly and pushed himself further into Stiles’ space. Hands gripped his waist and pulled him closer, as a tongue pressed hot against his neck. Then, “I think Vivian took the hint and thinks I have a boyfriend.”

And talk about a glass of cold water. Stiles pushed Derek away, horrified, and dug his hands into his pockets. Because this wasn’t real, Derek didn’t like him like that.

“Right,” he said, “I’m just gonna go.” He didn’t wait for Derek to reply, just crawled into his vehicle and drove off.

~

He wasn’t even surprised to find Derek in his desk chair, spinning around lazily and obviously waiting for Stiles to get back. He sighed and ran a hand down his face with a groan. “What?” he snapped.

“You left,” Derek said, standing up.

“Yeah, my job was done. Vivian was convinced and all is well that ends well or some shit.” 

“If you’d stayed, I’d have asked you out to dinner,” he continued, stepping towards Stiles with a determined look on his face.

Stiles snorted and nodded his head. “Yeah, and Scott’s finally going to pull his head out of his ass and ask Isaac out.”

Derek was stopped in front of him, his head cocked, when he asked, “Do you know why I didn’t want you to pretend to be my boyfriend?” Stiles swallowed hard and shook his head, while Derek backed him up to the door. “Because I knew if you did, I’d want it to be real. I’d want to touch you and kiss you and take you out.”

Stiles bit his lip as Derek boxed him in against the wall, lifted his eyes and said quietly, “You can you know.”

And Derek kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe give me your opinion on what you thought? You guys are literally so awesome and I don't tell you that enough!! You're always saying such sweet things and I'm a total butt because I can't ever find the time to get on here and reply!! Also, you should come [ tumbl](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/) with me, because I'm lonely and need friends.....Yes, I'm as desperate as I sound......


End file.
